This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allowing subscribers to control the short message service (SMS) access of others to their communication devices. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, the invention may be implemented for clients with enhanced message service (EMS), multimedia message service (MMS), and other related types of message services.
By way of background, short message service (SMS) is the transmission of short text messages to and from a directory number and/or an Internet protocol (IP) address. It is a store and forward way of transmitting messages to and from mobile phones. The message from the sending mobile phone is stored in a central short message service center (SMSC), which then forwards it to the destination mobile. This means that in the case where the recipient is not available the short message is stored in a database and can be sent later. These characters can be text (alphanumeric) or binary Non-Text Short messages.
Current telecommunication networks provide point-to-point SMS. Typically, SMS is used to transmit messages to and from mobile stations via wireless networks, including personal communication system (PCS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and paging networks. However, other types of devices capable of transmitting or receiving short messages via other types of networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), private telephone networks, the Internet, and private intranets and internets, have also been developed.
Person-to-person text messaging is the most commonly used SMS application, and it is what the SMS technology was originally designed for. In these kinds of text messaging applications, a mobile user types an SMS text message using the keypad of their mobile phone, inputs the mobile phone number of the recipient, and then clicks a certain option on the screen, such as “Send” or “OK”, to send the text message out. When the recipient mobile phone receives the SMS text message, it will notify the user by alerting such as giving out a sound or vibrating. The user can read the SMS text message some time later or immediately and can send a text message back if so desired.
A popular application of the SMS technology other than person-to-person text messaging is the provision of information to mobile users. Many content providers make use of SMS text messages to send information such as news, weather report and financial data to their subscribers. Reverse billing SMS is a common way used by content providers to bill their users. The user is charged a certain fee for each reverse billing SMS message received. The fee will either be included in the monthly mobile phone bill or be deducted from prepaid card credits.
SMS messages can carry binary data and so SMS can be used as the transport medium of wireless downloads. Objects such as ringtones, wallpapers, pictures and operator logos can be encoded in one or more SMS messages depending on the object's size. Like information services, wireless download services are usually not free and reverse billing SMS is a common way used by content providers to bill their customers. The object to be downloaded is encoded in one or more reverse billing SMS messages. The mobile user who requests the object will be charged a certain fee for each reverse billing SMS message received. If the mobile user is using a monthly mobile phone service plan, the download fee will be included in their next monthly bill. If the mobile user is using a prepaid SIM card, the download fee will be deducted from the prepaid credits.
SMS messaging can be also used as a marketing tool. An example is an SMS newsletter system. After signing up, the user will receive SMS text messages about the latest discounts and products of the company. If the user has any questions or comments, they can send a text message back with the questions or comments in it. The company may include its phone number in the SMS newsletter so that the user can talk to the customer service staff directly if he/she wants to do so.
Thus, SMS has become a convenient way for people to communicate with their friends without invoking a voice call. As SMS becomes more popular, however, uninvited or inappropriate messages may get delivered to SMS subscribers.
The National Do Not Call Registry gives users an opportunity to limit the telemarketing calls they receive. Once they register their phone number, telemarketers covered by the National Do Not Call Registry have up to 31 days from the date of registration to stop calling them. The National Do Not Call Registry is managed by the Federal Trade Commission (FTC), the nation's consumer protection agency. It is enforced by the FTC, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), and state law enforcement officials.
The National Do Not Call Registry, however, does not cover SMS messages, and there is no equivalent Registry for SMS providers and their subscribers. That is, there is no centralized database operated by the SMS providers that would allow subscribers to update their accounts to indicate that they do not wish to receive SMS messages from specific addresses or from senders without a prior business arrangement.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus that resolve the above-referenced difficulties and others.